C.M. Bowra
| birth_place = Jiujiang, China | death_date = July | death_place = Oxford, England | alma_mater = New College, Oxford | residence = | profession = | religion = | footnotes = | module = | branch = | serviceyears = 1917–1918 | unit = Royal Artillery | battles = World War I *Third Battle of Ypres *Battle of Cambrai (1917) *Ludendorff Offensive | awards = }} }} Sir Cecil Maurice Bowra CH ( ; 8 April 1898 – 4 July 1971) was an English classical scholar and academic, known for his wit. He was Warden of Wadham College, Oxford, from 1938 to 1970, and served as Vice-Chancellor of the University of Oxford from 1951 to 1954. Life Youth Bowra was born in Jiujiang, China, to English parents.Mitchell (2009), p. 3 His father, Cecil Arthur Verner Bowra (1869–1947), who worked for the Chinese Imperial Maritime Customs,Mitchell (2004) had been born in Ningpo,Mitchell (2009) p. 5 and his paternal grandfather, Edward Charles Bowra, had also worked for the Chinese Customs, after serving in the Ever Victorious Army under "Chinese Gordon".Mitchell (2009), p. 4 Soon after Bowra's birth his father was transferred to the treaty port of Newchwang, and the family lived there for the first five years of Bowra's life,Mitchell (2009), pp. 3, 9 except during the Boxer Rebellion, in the summer of 1900, when Bowra was evacuated to Japan along with his mother, his elder brother, Edward, and other women and children of the European community.Mitchell (2009), p. 10 The family returned to England in 1903, travelling via Japan and the United States, and settled in the Kent countryside.Mitchell (2009), p. 12 Bowra later said that he had been fluent in Mandarin, but forgot the language after settling in England.Mitchell (2009), p 11 Bowra's parents went back to China in February 1905, leaving their children in the care of their paternal grandmother, who, having been widowed, lived with her second husband, a clergyman, in Putney.Lloyd Jones, p. 22 During this time the boys received tuition from Ella Dell, sister of the writer Ethel M. Dell.Mitchell (2009), p. 13; Lloyd-Jones, p. 22 The boys also attended a preparatory school in Putney, where Maurice came first in all classes except arithmetic.Mitchell (2009), p. 15 During his time at this school Bowra began his classical education with lessons from Cecil Botting, a master at St Paul's School, London,Lloyd-Jones, p. 23 and father of the writer Antonia White.Nelson, p. 76 In 1909 the Bowra brothers journeyed across Europe and Russia by train to visit their parents in Mukden. They also visited the site of the Battle of Mukden and encountered Lord Kitchener.Mitchell (2009), pp. 15–16 Their return journey, which they made in the company of their father, took them through Hong Kong, Colombo, Suez, Naples and Algiers.Mitchell (2009), p. 16 Cheltenham College Bowra boarded at Cheltenham College from April 1910. He did not enjoy such features of the school as outdoor games or the OTC,Mitchell (2009), pp. 16–17 but he won a scholarship in the internal exams held in June 1911.Mitchell (2009), p. 18 It became clear that he had a particular aptitude for classics, for which the school laid a thorough grounding in Latin and Greek. During his final two years, in the sixth form, Bowra became bored with his school work, acquired sufficient French to read Verlaine and Baudelaire, studied a bilingual edition of Dante's Divina Commedia, and began to learn German. Bowra maintained a connection with the school in later life, being instrumental in the appointment of Cecil Day-Lewis as a master there and serving on its governing body from 1943 to 1965.Mitchell (2009), p. 21 World War I By 1916 Bowra's father was Chief Secretary of the Chinese Customs and resided in Beijing in a household with 30 servants. In January that year Bowra's mother came to England to visit her sons, who were both about to see active service in the Army.Mitchell (2009) p. 27 In May Bowra departed with his mother for China, travelling through Norway, Sweden and Russia.Mitchell (2009), p. 28 In Beijing he visited the Great Wall of China and the Ming Tombs, and witnessed the funeral of Yuan Shikai. Bowra departed from Beijing in September and on his way home spent three weeks in St Petersburg (then called Petrograd) as a guest of Robert Wilton. During this time he attained a working knowledge of Russian and attended operas in which Feodor Chaliapin performed.Mitchell (2009) p. 29 After his return to England he began training with the OTC in OxfordMitchell (2009), p. 32 before being called up and sent to the Royal Army Cadet School in March 1917.Mitchell (2009), p. 35 He served in the Royal Field Artillery on active service in France from September 1917.Mitchell (2009), p. 36 He saw action at Passchendaele and Cambrai, and in 1918 he participated in the resistance to the Ludendorff Offensive and the Allied counter-offensive.Lloyd-Jones, p. 24 During this time he continued to read widely, including both contemporary poets and Greek and Latin authors. Bowra was left with a lifelong hatred of war and military strategists, and seldom mentioned the war afterwards.Hollis p.18 He later told Cyril Connolly, "Whatever you hear about the war, remember it was far worse: inconceivably bloody – nobody who wasn't there can imagine what it was like."Cyril Connolly in Lloyd-Jones, p. 44 Anthony Powell wrote that Bowra's wartime experiences "played a profound part in his thoughts and inner life,"In Lloyd-Jones, p. 95 and records that when a cruise ship they were travelling on held a ceremony to place a wreath in the sea as it passed the Dardanelles Bowra was so affected that he retired to his cabin.In Lloyd-Jones, p. 103 Following the Second World War he was accommodating to returning servicemen who wished to study at Oxford, telling one applicant who was worried about his deficiency in Latin, "No matter, war service counts as Latin."Mitchell (2009), p. 45 Undergraduate years In 1919 Bowra took up a scholarship he had won to New College, Oxford. He took a first class in Honour Moderations in 1920 and a first class in Literae Humaniores in 1922. Bowra was very sociable as an undergraduate, and his circle included Cyril Radcliffe (with whom he shared lodgings),Hollis, p. 20 Roy Harrod, Robert Boothby, L. P. Hartley, Lord David Cecil, J. B. S. Haldane and Christopher Hollis. He also became a friend of Dadie Rylands. The teachers who influenced him included Gilbert Murray and Alic Smith.''Times'' obituary, 3 July 1971, reprinted as Chapter 1 in Lloyd-Jones. The treatment he received from one of his tutors in philosophy, H. W. B. Joseph, was said by Isaiah Berlin to have "undermined his faith in his own intellectual capacity".Memorial Address, in Lloyd-Jones, p. 17 As an undergraduate in Oxford in the 1920s Bowra was fashionably homosexual and was known to cruise for sex.Annan (1999), p. 165 He used the term "the Homintern" and privately referred to his leading position in it, also calling it "the Immoral Front" or "the 69th International".Mitchell (2009), p. 123 Academic career In 1922 Bowra was elected a fellow of Wadham College, Oxford, with the support of the Regius Professor of Greek, Gilbert Murray,Mitchell (2009), p. 83 and appointed Dean of Wadham shortly afterwards. When Murray vacated his chair in 1936 Bowra and others believed that Bowra himself was most likely to succeed him, but Murray recommended E. R. Dodds as his successor, rejecting Bowra because of "a certain lack of quality, precision and reality in his scholarship as a whole".Mitchell (2009), p. 84 Some believed that the real reason was a whispering campaign over Bowra's "real or imagined homosexuality".Mitchell (2009), p. 86. The quoted words are those of T. W. Adorno. Bowra became a Doctor of Letters of the University of Oxford in 1937. In 1938 the Wardenship of Wadham fell vacant and Bowra, still the Dean, was elected to the post, keeping it until 1970 (when he was succeeded by Stuart Hampshire).Mitchell (2009), p. 305 Bowra was supported in the election by his colleague Frederick Lindemann.Annan (1999), p. 143Hollis, p. 34 Lindemann had initially opposed Bowra's election as a fellow of Wadham, proposing that a scientist should be preferred, but had warmed to Bowra because of his vociferous opposition to the Nazi regime in Germany and the policy of appeasement. The election was held on 5 October 1938,Mitchell (2009) p. 236. and coincided with the Oxford by-election campaign, in which Bowra lent his support to the anti-appeasement candidate, Sandy Lindsay.Hollis, p. 36. During World War II Bowra served in the Oxford Home GuardMitchell (2009), pp. 241-42. and was not offered any war work. When Berlin canvassed to find Bowra a position the file was sent back to him stamped "unreliable". Bowra was Professor of Poetry at Oxford from 1946 to 1951. He wrote of the election for the post that "The campaign was very enjoyable and C.S. Lewis was outmanoeuvred so completely that he even failed in the end to be nominated, and I walked over without opposition. Very gratifying to a vain man like myself."Annan (1999), p. 163 Bowra spent the academic year 1948–49 at Harvard as the Charles Eliot Norton Professor of Poetry and gave the 1955 Andrew Lang lecture. He delivered the 1957 Earl Grey Lecture in Newcastle on "The Meaning of a Heroic Age" and the 1963 Taylorian Lecture on "Poetry and the First World War". In 1966 he gave the Romanes Lecture.Mitchell (2009), pp. 290–91 Bowra was at Harvard when the post of vice-chancellor fell unexpectedly vacant in 1948, on the sudden accidental death of William Stallybrass.Kenneth Wheare, in Lloyd-Jones, p. 123 When the most senior head of house, J. R. H. Weaver, declined the post Bowra could have succeeded to it, but he chose to stay in the United States and Dean Lowe filled the post until 1951, when Bowra served his three-year term. As chair of the Hebdomadal Council he dealt with the business of meetings that customarily occupied a whole afternoon in as little as fifteen minutes.Kenneth Wheare, in Lloyd-Jones, ppp. 123-24 When T. S. R. Boase was indisposed by an eye problem in 1959 Bowra returned to chair the committeeKenneth Wheare, in Lloyd-Jones, p. 127 and privately remarked that "jokes about his beaux yeux are not thought funny".Mitchell (2009), p. 261 Bowra was President of the British Academy from 1958 to 1962. His tenure was marked by two achievements:Mortimer Wheeler, in Lloyd-Jones, p. 130 he chaired the committee that produced the Report on Research in the Humanities and the Social Sciences, which resulted in a grant for those purposes from HM Treasury; and he helped to establish the British Institute of Persian Studies in Tehran.Mortimer Wheeler, in Lloyd-Jones, pp. 131-33 In his long career as an Oxford don Bowra had contact with a considerable portion of the English literary world, either as students or as colleagues. The character of Mr Samgrass in Evelyn Waugh's Brideshead Revisited is said to have been modelled on Bowra.Mitchell (2009), p. 190 Cyril Connolly, Henry Green, Anthony Powell and Kenneth Clark knew Bowra quite well when they were undergraduates. Clark called Bowra "the strongest influence in my life".Jeremy Lewis, Cyril Connolly: A life, Jonathan Cape, 1997Kenneth Clark, Another Part of the Wood, Harper & Row 1974, p. 99 Waugh marked his friend's election as Warden of Wadham by presenting him with a monkey-puzzle tree for his garden. Bowra and George Alfred Kolkhorst were avowed arch-enemies, though both were friends of John Betjeman. Betjeman records his appreciation of Bowra in his verse autobiography Summoned by Bells, in which he evokes an evening spent dining with Bowra in a passage that concludes: "I wandered back to Magdalen, certain then,/ As now, that Maurice Bowra’s company / Taught me far more than all my tutors did." Though he was not in any sense religious, Bowra signed the petition (in favour of the Tridentine Catholic Mass) that became informally known as the Agatha Christie indult and regularly attended the Church of England services in his college's chapel.Mitchell (2009), pp. 316–17 Retirement and death Bowra retired in 1970, but continued to live in rooms in the college that had been granted to him in exchange for a house he owned. He became an honorary fellow of Wadham and was awarded the honorary degree of Doctor of Civil Law. He died of a sudden heart attack in 1971Mitchell (2009), p. 307 and was buried in Holywell Cemetery, Oxford.Mitchell 2009, p. 308 Writing Bowra had learned the value of verse during the First World War.Mitchell (2009), p. 237 Cyril Connolly wrote that Bowra "saw human life as a tragedy in which great poets were the heroes who fought back and tried to give life a meaning".Cyril Connolly, in Lloyd-Jones, p. 46. Bowra was an important champion of Boris Pasternak, lecturing on his work and nominating him repeatedly for the Nobel Prize in Literature.Mitchell (2009), p. 115 However, Bowra was never able to fulfil his wish to be accepted as a serious poet himself. His output consisted of "sharp satires, in verse, on his friends (and sharper still on his enemies)".Mercurius Oxoniensis (perhaps Hugh Trevor-Roper), in Lloyd-Jones, p. 42. His friend and literary executor, John Sparrow, once commented that Bowra had cut himself off from posterity "as his prose was unreadable and his verse was unprintable".Jones (2005) This was set half-right by the publication in 2005 of [http://www.wolfson.ox.ac.uk/~hardy/dugpubs/bats.html New Bats in Old Belfries], a collection of satires on friends and enemies written between the 1920s and the 1960s. Here is Bowra's satire on John Betjeman, who had become choked with emotion on being presented by Princess Margaret with the Duff Cooper Prize on 18 December 1958. The judges on that occasion were Lord David Cecil, Harold Nicolson and Bowra himself as chairman. Duff Cooper's widow Lady Diana Cooper observed that "Poor Betch was crying and too moved to find an apology for words." (Philip Ziegler, Diana Cooper: The Biography of Lady Diana Cooper, Hamish Hamilton 1981, p. 310.) Green with lust and sick with shyness, Let me lick your lacquered toes. Gosh, oh gosh, your Royal Highness, Put your finger up my nose, Pin my teeth upon your dress, Plant my head with watercress. Only you can make me happy. Tuck me tight beneath your arm. Wrap me in a woollen nappy; Let me wet it till it's warm. In a plush and plated pram Wheel me round St James's, Ma'am. Let your sleek and soft galoshes Slide and slither on my skin. Swaddle me in mackintoshes Till I lose my sense of sin. Lightly plant your plimsolled heel Where my privy parts congeal. The Telegraph, echoing Cecil Day-Lewis on the man himself, warned that the book, like strychnine, was best taken in small doses. Two poems on Patrick Leigh Fermor were omitted from the book, in deference to their subject's wishes, but were published after his death in 2011. Quotations *"Buggers can't be choosers" (explaining his engagement, later called off, to a "plain" girl, Audrey Beecham, niece of the conductor)Hollis, p. 22. "Allegedly," according to Mitchell (2009), p. 144 *"I am a man more dined against than dining" (parodying King Lear's "more sinned against than sinning")Knowles *"Buggery was invented to fill that awkward hour between Evensong and cocktails"Cartwright (2008) or was "useful for filling that awkward time between tea and cocktails"Mitchell (2009), p. 147 *"I expect to pass through this world but once and therefore if there is anybody I want to kick in the crotch I had better kick them in the crotch now, for I do not expect to pass this way again" *"With one or two exceptions, colleges expect their players of games to be reasonably literate" *"Splendid couple — slept with both of them" (on hearing of the engagement of a well-known literary pair)Wilson *"Though like Our Lord and Socrates he does not publish much, he thinks and says a great deal and has had an enormous influence on our times" (about Isaiah Berlin)Letter to Noel Annan quoted in Lloyd-Jones, p. 53. *"I don't know about you, gentlemen, but in Oxford I, at least, am known by my face" (allegedly after being observed bathing naked at Parson's Pleasure and covering his face rather than his privates)Doniger (2000) p. 193 * "Where there's death, there's hope."G.W. Bowersock, 2009. "Unquiet Flows the Don," The New Republic, of Mitchell (2009), October 5. Recognition In addition to his [[University of Oxford|Oxford] degrees, Bowra received honorary doctorates from the universities of Dublin, Hull, Wales, Harvard, Columbia, St Andrews, Paris and Aix. Bowra was knighted in 1951 and was appointed a Companion of Honour in 1971. He was also a Commandeur '' of the Légion d'honneur in France, a Knight Commander of the Royal Order of the Phoenix in Greece and a recipient of the order "Pour le Mérite" in West Germany. In 1992 Wadham College named its new Bowra Building in his honour. Publications Poetry *''New Bats in Old Belfries; or, Some loose tiles (edited by Henry Hardy & Jennifer Holmes; with introduction by Julian Mitchell). Oxford, UK: Robert Dugdale / Wadham College, 2005. Non-fiction * Tradition and Design in the Iliad. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1930. * Ancient Greek Literature. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1933. * Greek Lyric Poetry: From Alcman to Simonides. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1936. * Early Greek Elegists. London: Oxford University Press, 1938; Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1938. * The Heritage of Symbolism. London: Macmillan, 1943. * Sophoclean Tragedy. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1944. * From Virgil to Milton. London: Macmillan / New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1945. *''The Background of Modern Poetry: An inaugural lecture''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1946. *''Edith Sitwell''. Monaco: Lyrebird Press, 1947. * The Creative Experiment. New York: Grove Press, 1948; London: Macmillan, 1949. * The Romantic Imagination. London: Oxford University Press / Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1949. * [https://archive.org/details/heroicpoetry030625mbp Heroic Poetry]. London: Macmillan, 1952. *''Golden Ages of the Great Cities''. London & New York: Thames & Hudson, 1952. * Problems in Greek Poetry. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1953. * Inspiration and Poetry. London: Macmillan / New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1955. * Homer and His Forerunners. Edinburgh: Thomas Nelson, 1955. * The Greek Experience. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1957; Cleveland, OH: World, 1957. *''Medieval Love-Song''. London: Athlone Press / University of London, 1961. *''Poetry and the First World War: The Taylorian Lecture''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1961. *''Classical Greece''. New York: Time-Life Books, 1961. * Primitive Song. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1962; Cleveland, OH: World, 1962. * In General and Particular (essays & lectures). London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1964; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1972. * Pindar. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1964. * Landmarks in Greek Literature. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1966; Cleveland, OH: World, 1966. * Poetry and Politics, 1900–1960. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1966. * Memories 1898–1939. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1966; Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1967. * On Greek Margins. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1970. * Periclean Athens. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1971; New York: Dial Press, 1971. * Homer. London: Duckworth, 1972; New York: Scribner, 1972. Translated * Pindari Carmina. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1935; 2nd edition 1947. * Pindar's Pythian Odes (1928), co-translator with H. T. Wade-Gery * The Odes of Pindar (1969, reissued 1982), translator Edited * Oxford Book of Greek Verse (edited with Gilbert Murray, Cyril Bailey, E.A. Barber & T.F. Higham). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1930. * Oxford Book of Greek Poetry in Translation (edited with T.F. Higham). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1937. * A Book of Russian Verse. London, Macmillan, 1943. * A Second Book of Russian Verse (1948) editor (a collection of translations, none by Bowra) Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Maurice Bowra, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 4, 2016. See also *List of literary critics References * * * * * * * * * * * Notes External links ;Poems *The Missing Poems {"The Wounded Gigolo," "On the Coast of Terra Fermoor") ;Prose * [http://byron.nottingham.ac.uk/resources/digital/foundation%20lectures/bowra.html C. M. Bowra, The Lyrical Poetry of Thomas Hardy] – 1946 Byron Foundation Lecture ;Books *Cecil Maurice Bowra at Goodreads Category:1898 births Category:1971 deaths Category:English classical scholars Category:People educated at Cheltenham College Category:Alumni of New College, Oxford Category:Fellows of Wadham College, Oxford Category:Wardens of Wadham College, Oxford Category:Vice-Chancellors of the University of Oxford Category:Harvard University faculty Category:British knights Category:LGBT people from England Category:Members of the Order of the Companions of Honour Category:Commandeurs of the Légion d'honneur Category:Grand Commanders of the Order of the Phoenix (Greece) Category:Recipients of the Pour le Mérite (civil class) Category:People from Jiujiang Category:British expatriates in China Category:Presidents of the British Academy Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:Oxford Professors of Poetry Category:Classical scholars of the University of Oxford Category:Scholars of ancient Greek literature Category:Greek–English translators Category:20th-century translators Category:British academics